The Letter
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Sweden has his own way of telling Fem!Finland on how he feels.Very, very, Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, and gender bending because that is how I roll.  
**

**Done this while listening to :**

**Secret Garden- Papillon  
**

**

* * *

**

_I'm not the kind to do or say the right words, but I thought I'd do this, even if I'm not a poetic kind of person._

_Two of us under the control of Denmark, which I hated. I made up my mind to run away when I had the chance. She, nowhere else to go, followed me too and agreed to be my vessel state._

_It was a cold night, when we were tired out, I chose a spot underneath the trees. I remember the stars were shinning. She was worried and somewhat frightened, for we do not know what are we going to do next and the fact that we are surrounded by strong countries made it worse. But she soon shrugged it off and wish me good night. I couldn't help but to look at her. She was at peace. I then took my place next to her, just merely looking at her face. She then blinked, and soon her eyes opened wide awake. Was she horrified or do I seem frightening? I wonder..._

_She said she was cold, so I just thought I'd offer her body heat. "Feeling better now?" She didn't say anything. But until next morning, she looked like as if she hardly slept. _

_We then paid a little visit to Eduard's place, and I called her my wife when I introduced myself. She said that I should stop the bad jokes, but one look for her face she knew I was serious. A little negotiation with Poland soon after, she and I were technically parents to Estonia and Latvia._

_While at my house, I slowly rise to become a empire, Denmark even bowed to me. She was there at my house, taking good care of it while I ran the empire, keeping it in tact. _

_It was almost like a husband and wife relationship. Just that it wasn't official. But as time passed on, she became less nervous and scared around me, while I became more open around her. Does she know I love her? My mind pondered. Often, when her hand would accidentally brush against mines, it became so awkward. Plus, at one point even our faces were merely inches apart. A part of me wanted to kiss her, but I hesitated. I like it that way, it seems._

_I thought it would never end...until he came along. _

_He wanted her for himself. I said no. A war that went on and on...I lost. On her final day, she said she will be all right, assuring me I would be ok without her._

_She lied. I wasn't ok. Since the day she left me I wanted nothing more than her greeting me every morning, saying breakfast is ready. The cold Scandinavian nights just seem...empty?_

_One day, I woke up to find a butterfly. Strange. There never was a butterfly in these cold parts... but it was fluttering it's wings...of yellow and violet on the pillow she used to sleep in. Is it you? It fluttered more. _

_Maybe she felt my loneliness and asked the butterfly to company me? Or Maybe God listened to my prayer but he know he could not send her, but a butterfly in her likeness instead? Since then, that butterfly been my company. But it could never replace her._

_News about him falling, and her declaring her independence. I received those news the same day that butterfly was not on the pillow anymore. It was dead near my bed. I picked it up gently and preserved it so that I could look at it everyday. But it was work as usual and I came back home. _

_The usually messy house was some what strangely clean. A soft scent of food was present and I saw her there in the kitchen._

_"You really are a mess without me eh, Su-san?"_

_I ran and hugged her. I missed you, do you know that? She responded the hug. Then, as I pulled myself away, our faces were so close together again. I didn't hold back, I kissed her. I was with joy when she responded. I could stay like this forever._

_But happiness didn't last long. She was at war. With him. I couldn't help her due to status as neutral. But I'd slowly crept out of my territory to give her the aid she needed. Luckily, she won, but she was so thin and weak after the war, my own heart broke seeing at her like that, when I couldn't do anything. _

_Now I see her, smiling at our adoptive son, Peter in the snow. She was motherly, I couldn't be happier. I made the right choice._

**_Tiina Väinämöinen,_**

_You have been on my side for centuries. I don't think I could be able to bear with the thought of losing you. Aish, I'm cheesy right?_

_But.. thank you for being there. When no one else would. You didn't think of me as the scary giant anymore, not like what other people thought I was. You will always be that butterfly on my pillow, but better, for that butterfly died in the end, while you wouldn't. Even if our relationship is almost like husband and wife, I want to make it official, so...I wouldn't lose you again._

_And for that Tiina, will you marry me?_

* * *

"Of course Su-san...You know I would."

Tiina then happily hugged her now-fiancé, as he slowly placed a ring on her ring finger. How happy could she be?

So much...for the man she sacrificed so much for him. 


End file.
